This invention relates to a novel and improved attachment adaptable easily to the majority of vehicles to assist the users of said vehicles in turning on and off the different sets of lights of said vehicles in a logical and friendly way. It provides also, at zero additional cost, automatic battery protection and daytime running lights to the majority of vehicles presently made without these critical safety features.